


Pieces

by zombiemagpie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel and Roxas relationship after KH3, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: Gli hanno detto che ora è completo. Ma a Roxas mancano i pezzi.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Prima settimana del COWT da LDF, prompt "resilienza".

Conta i giorni sulla punta delle dita come se non farlo, o portare il conto a mente, come gli adulti, fosse meno incisivo.  
Pollice, indice, medio, anulare. Sono quattro i giorni passati, e se da una parte sembra così tanto, uno spazio immenso da riempire di esperienze, pensieri, sensazioni e cose, dall'altro è davvero poco rispetto a quanto ha vissuto prima di adesso. Trecentosessantacinque giorni. Un anno intero. Gli è ancora marchiata addosso la sensazione terribile di tutto ciò che Ansem il Saggio gli ha strappato, e le cose felici che appartengono al Roxas dell'Organizzazione sopravvivono appena, come il baluginio morente di un faro che va per consumarsi, lasciando decine e decine di navi in balia di una tempesta buia.  
Quando si infila a letto, a notte tarda, lo monta la sensazione di essere scuoiato. È come se qualcuno o qualcosa si stesse ancora divertendo a spogliarlo, a strappargli la carne viva, a rompere le fibre che lo vestono con la stessa facilità con cui si può sbucciare una cipolla. Non è doloroso, non all'esterno, almeno, ma dentro fa male da morire e la sensazione lo getta nella paura, nello sconforto, in un bacino di tristezza così densa e vivida da cui nemmeno Xion, prendendogli la mano nel sonno, può salvarlo.  
Gli hanno detto che ora è completo. Ma a Roxas mancano i pezzi.

Le matite di Naminé sembrano profumare, anche se non saprebbe dire di cosa e se non è molto certo che profumino davvero. A volte gli sembra di essere troppo distaccato dalla realtà per avere certezze, come se le sue percezioni stessero ancora galleggiando fuori dal suo corpo e non ci fosse nulla ad unire ciò che pensa a ciò che fa, sente, tocca.  
Le lenzuola sotto la sua pelle, per esempio, gli sembrano ruvide, e forse hanno ragione di esserlo, perché sono vecchie e rammendate alla meglio, ed è anche abbastanza sicuro che siano rimaste a prendere la polvere per più di dieci anni prima di essere buttate in lavatrice e riutilizzate.  
Aqua ha fatto del suo meglio per accoglierli. Rimarranno a Land of Departure finché gli altri non avranno trovato una sistemazione per loro, e per sistemazione si intende una casa in un mondo adatto, una condizione degna di una certa tranquillità, persino abiti, fondi e una scuola. Fa schifo pensare che sia così difficile inserirli nel mondo, che ci voglia tempo, ingegno e soldi, come se fossero tre gatti trovati sul ciglio della strada a cui dover trovare per forza un destino.  
Roxas di andare a scuola non ne ha nessuna voglia. Si sente costantemente stanco, in salita, e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare è sempre dormire, perché è l'unica cosa che non lo fa pensare.  
Ma Naminé e Xion non sono d'accordo. Sono serene, vispe, a tratti sembrano aver già trovato il loro posto nel mondo, però non hanno la più pallida idea di come condividere il loro segreto con Roxas. Potrebbero mettergli una catena come guinzaglio, trascinarselo dietro e fargli vedere come si fa a trovare l'equilibrio, come si rigetta un passato di abusi e ricordi spezzati in favore di una vita dove c'è tanto sole che a volte la pelle comincia a scottare, ma Roxas non vedrebbe comunque, non le ascolterebbe e non saprebbe che farsene del sole, della scuola, di una bella casa a Destiny Island quando ancora sente il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, quello che ha ingoiato quando Riku lo ha strappato da The World That Never Was per gettarlo come una bambola in una Twilight Town fatta di dati.  
Non riesce a dimenticare. Non riesce a soprassedere. Naminè e Xion hanno tutto ciò che hanno sempre voluto: esistere, qualche amico, ed essere ricordate. Ma Roxas è una bestia fatta di vizi e capricci, lo era anche nell'Organizzazione, e cosa vuole davvero ancora non lo sa. Sono quattro giorni che nella sua testa non fa altro che sbattere i piedi per terra, imbronciarsi, mangiarsi le pellicine delle dita e accucciarsi a terra negli angoli, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime come un bambino a cui per punizione hanno tolto tutti i giocattoli. Si sente in gabbia anche perché non può farlo vedere all'esterno: è costretto a seppellire tutto, a ingoiare il rospo quando a tavola gli dicono "dovresti sorridere un po' di più" e lui fa una smorfia timida, abbassa gli occhi e farfuglia "non è nel mio stile". Come se Roxas avesse uno stile.  
Come se non fosse così arrabbiato, ancora, da voler spaccare ogni singola vetrata di quel maledetto posto e scippare le tende dalle aste, spaccare i piatti e gridare fino a spezzarsi le corde vocali.  
È abbastanza sicuro che nessuno abbia più evocato il proprio keyblade da quando sono tornati. Roxas, invece, lo fa costantemente come se fosse pronto a difendersi o, più probabilmente, ad attaccare, ma lo fa quando è da solo, di notte sul tetto per esempio, o appena sveglio per rassicurarsi. Di cosa non lo sa. Sa così poche cose che lo disturba che Aqua e gli altri pensino che vada bene sostituire le sue migliaia di domande con risposte di letteratura, algebra o fisica.  
Ancora, Roxas di andare a scuola non ne ha nessuna voglia.  
Naminé sta disegnando, è concentrata ma rilassata. Sono entrambi stesi a letto, il tetto di Xion, che è giù in cucina che cuoce biscotti con Aqua. A differenza sua e di Naminé sembra sempre così impegnata, così vogliosa di imparare a fare mille cose, come cucire per esempio, perché ha aiutato lei Aqua col suo vestito, cucinare, sparecchiare, lavare i pavimenti, tirare i sassi con la fionda con Ventus, leggere le costellazioni, riconoscere le piante e i fiori.  
Xion si è buttata a capofitto in tutto quello che si è trovata davanti. Naminé, invece, si è tolta le scarpe e ha ricominciato ad aspettare, come se non lo avesse già fatto abbastanza in passato.  
Roxas vorrebbe pensare che è una stupida, però sa che non lo è e che lei questa volta ha molte più speranze e motivazioni di prima per mettersi affacciata ad una finestra a rinviare il momento in cui sarà davvero libera. Naminé ha centinaia di promesse da riscuotere, e una di queste gliel'ha fatta Riku.  
Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa ci sia fra loro, ma non riesce a non esserne geloso. Probabilmente a lei andrà bene qualsiasi posto, qualsiasi condizione, qualsiasi compromesso, purché Riku le stia affianco, e riesce a sopportare persino di aspettare, ancora, mentre il suo scintillante cavaliere del cazzo fa finta di cercare una soluzione per portare indietro due amici risucchiati dall'oscurità.  
Roxas sa perfettamente che una soluzione non c'è e che non possono far altro che attendere, ancora, ma pur essendo uno dei pochi ad averlo capito, si è rifiutato di firmare il contratto, la sua condanna. Io, Roxas, continuerò ad aspettare anche in questa vita. No, decisamente no.  
Perciò fa finta che non gli importi, che non gli manchi Sora, che non si senta rotto, a metà. Land of Departure ha mille stimoli da offrire, e d'altronde non sono prigionieri e potrebbero andare dove vogliono quando vogliono, ma lui continua a fingere di trovare quella terra di mezzo abbastanza interessante da non voler scappare.  
Scappare dove, poi? Scappare con chi?  
Mentre è distratto, Naminé inizia a tastare il materasso come se cercasse qualcosa. Roxas è quasi assopito, metà della faccia gli brucia per le lenzuola ruvide, ma ruota gli occhi fino a lei che con un'espressione un po' confusa si mette a sedere sulle ginocchia e si guarda intorno.  
Non lo disturba, ma dopo qualche secondo Roxas inizia a mal tollerare quella distrazione, alza la testa, tende un braccio verso l'alto per stiracchiarsi e si gira su un fianco, pigro come un gatto. "Che c'è?"  
"Non riesco a trovare il rosso."  
Ci saranno almeno sessanta pastelli diversi abbandonati fra le coperte e sette o otto fogli, alcuni già segnati, altri ancora bianchi. Roxas si gratta la nuca e nel frattempo lancia uno sguardo veloce in giro, vorrebbe aiutarla, ma forse non lo vuole abbastanza. Pensa che Naminé può sopportare di aver perso un pastello ora che la sua vita è perfetta.  
Si sente uno stronzo, ma aggiusta la testa sulla propria mano e abbassa di nuovo gli occhi. Naminé si accarezza le cosce, dondolandosi, silenziosa come un'alba, una delle quattro che Roxas ha guardato dal tetto del castello di Land of Departure fino a questo momento della sua esistenza. È ancora strano pensare che una giornata è composta da ventiquattro ore e che ciascun'ora ha un astuccio di colori diversi. Che ore sono a Twilight Town? Che ore sono a The World That Never Was, se ancora esiste, se mai è davvero esistito?  
Si gratta una caviglia con la punta dell'altro piede e aspetta che qualcosa accada.  
Naminè si puntella sulle ginocchia e si sdraia di nuovo, come prima, reggendosi sui gomiti per raccogliere tutti i fogli in una pila stropicciata e scuoterli dalla tempera, quasi soddisfatta.  
"Vorrà dire che Axel rimarrà senza capelli, per adesso" dice, poi gira il foglio del suo ultimo disegno per farglielo vedere. Roxas schiude gli occhi e lo stomaco fa una capriola fra gli altri organi.  
Ci sono lui e Axel su quel disegno, anche se è sicuro che quella figura longilinea e vestita di nero sia Axel solo perché Naminé gliel'ha detto. Non ha niente che possa servire a riconoscerlo, i tratti sono troppo ruvidi e raffazzonati perché si possa distinguere qualcosa a parte macchie energiche di colore. Non ci sono nemmeno gli occhi perché sono entrambi di spalle. Anche questa volta il disegno manca di coordinate spaziali o temporali.  
Vorrebbe dire a Naminé che non è così che si disegna, ma che ne sa lui di come si fa davvero? Non ha nemmeno voglia di imparare, l'accidia è la sua miglior virtù. Le fa un sorriso piccolo, rassicurante.  
"È bello" dice.  
"No, non lo è. Mancano delle cose."  
Roxas distoglie lo sguardo, si gratta una guancia. "Forse è sotto il letto."  
Naminé sorride, scuote la testa e inizia di nuovo ad impilare i fogli. "Non è quello."  
Non è mai quello. Sembrano tutti essere un passo davanti a lui, o magari lo sono davvero. Perché Roxas non capisce? Perché Roxas non riesce ad adattarsi, ad accettare, ad essere felice? Pensa che ogni volta che ha cercato una risposta ha solo trovato più domande. Forse dovrebbe perdersi di nuovo per ritrovarsi. Forse, si dice, sarebbe dovuto andare lui a cercare Kairi, probabilmente Oathkeeper l'avrebbe guidato senza difficoltà fino a lei.  
Si gira di schiena per guardare il soffitto, per non guardare Naminé che gliela ricorda così tanto. Non gli manca Kairi. Non sa nemmeno davvero chi è Kairi. Se si mettesse a fare la conta dei pezzi che gli hanno strappato via, Kairi non sarebbe fra quelli. Eppure, pensa, meritava di sacrificarsi per lei.  
Vorrebbe chiedere a Naminé se la sente, se pensa che stia bene, ma in realtà ha paura di sapere. È diventato un codardo all'improvviso e non sa come cavarsene fuori.  
Si copre la fronte con un braccio e smette di respirare.  
"Mi dispiace" dice Naminé.  
Roxas fa spallucce. "Non devi continuare a dirlo." Ovviamente si riferisce a quando gli ha strappato via ricordo per ricordo come se fossero state pagine di un album. Ai tempi era solo confuso, ma oggi ricorda l'autentico dolore fisico di essere vivisezionato e spolpato come un frutto malato, ricorda quanto forte la sua mente ha lottato e gridato per rimanere aggrappato alle catene e non lasciar andare tutto ciò che si era costruito durante un intero anno. Sa perfettamente che l'ultimo ricordo che ha dovuto cedere, distrutto, in lacrime, è stato Axel, e oggi che ha di nuovo tutti i frammenti e anche quelli che non credeva di avere, non sa se sono nel giusto ordine e la cosa lo disorienta.  
È abbastanza certo di avere tutto, ma la consecutio è così altalenante che gli sembra difficile credere che sia autentica, ma allo stesso tempo non è una cosa che è in vena di mettere in discussione.  
"Non posso farne a meno quando ti vedo così."  
"Così?"  
"Così." A lei sembra ovvio, non cambia espressione e non fa nemmeno un gesto per accentuarlo.  
"Sto bene" dice, guardandola di nuovo. A volte gli viene voglia di toccarla per scoprire se è vera. Naminé sembra poter fare a meno persino di respirare, di sbattere le palpebre. È figlia del buio, eppure è tanto vicina alla luce da sembrare lo specchio di una stella, è così - così buona e perfetta.  
Gli porge il palmo della mano, ma Roxas le sfiora i polpastrelli come se temesse di scoprire che può trapassarla, anche se ha un suo peso sul materasso e se i suoi capelli stanno leggermente ballando nella brezza che penetra dalla finestra. Per un attimo si riflette dentro di lei; in fondo sono gemelli, e Roxas nutre nei suoi confronti una possessività morbosa, un'arroganza che non ha preteso con Xion. Lei è sua amica, la sua migliore amica, ma è come un passerotto con due ali forti e piumate da spiegare. Naminé, invece, esattamente come lui è un gatto pigro, una spettatrice passiva imbambolata davanti ad un cielo da guardare per ore intere, un'osservatrice senza grandi spazi e parole pretenziose, una zanzara scrupolosa che cerca i punti giusti per pizzicare ma che, alla fine, non lo fa, depone le armi e si accascia sul pelo dell'acqua da dove è nata per aspettare di morire e concludere il proprio ciclo.  
Sarebbe un crimine chiedere ad una luce come Xion di passare il pomeriggio rinchiusa in camera a parlare del niente. A Naminé, invece, non ha nemmeno dovuto dirlo, gli si è semplicemente appollaiata affianco come un'ombra; senza dire niente ha raccolto i suoi piccoli sospiri, il rigirarsi in modo capriccioso fra le lenzuola, gli sbadigli e le parole un po' fortuite, e li ha acconciati tutti insieme per costruire quella che se non è serenità, almeno è una sorta di stato imparziale in cui possono sentirsi sicuri entrambi, una campana di cose equilibrate che li mettono a loro agio.  
"Hai paura di me?" gli chiede.  
"Che dici?"  
"E di Xion?"  
"No, Nami. Non ho paura."  
"Non... non ci tocchi mai."  
"Questo non è vero."  
"Siamo sempre noi altri a toccare te, Roxas."  
Ci prova di nuovo, a sorriderle in modo rassicurante, però non riesce. Ha perso il conto delle cose che non gli riescono più. Scuote la testa e strizza gli occhi, stanco, poi allunga il braccio destro e invoca Oblivion, che si materializza nella sua mano con il suono graffiante del metallo contro altro metallo. Sente la pressione di Oathkeeper pulsare, vuole venire fuori, esplodere di luce e riequilibrare il potere, bianco e nero, ma Roxas tiene il pugno sinistro stretto e glielo vieta. È pur sempre lui il padrone.  
E se Oathkeeper sapesse esattamente dov'è Kairi? Se balzasse nel mondo reale e lo trascinasse fuori dalla sua inerzia, fuori dal suo star-male-per-forza, fuori dal suo letto? Non ne ha proprio voglia adesso.  
Ci sono decine di cose che vuole recuperare e decine di altre di cui vuole sbarazzarsi, ma non può farlo se gli manca la più importante, ancora.  
"Se non torna entro oggi vado a cercarlo" sbotta.  
Sono tre giorni, tre, pollice, indice e medio, che non vede Axel.  
Naminé incrocia le braccia sotto la testa e fissa Oblivion, sorride e dopo un po' persino allunga una mano per sfiorare la lama, appuntita e letale. Roxas sa che le ricorda Riku, d'altronde è il keyblade che hanno creato i ricordi che Sora aveva di lui ai tempi in cui lui è nato. Si sforza di resistere, ma fa una smorfia e lo lascia andare. Si dissolve come è comparso, con lo stesso moto di energia che fa mulinare i loro capelli come in una tempesta. È geloso, dopotutto. È geloso di quello che hanno.  
La verità è che Roxas ha un corpo nuovo, tutto suo questa volta, tutto funzionante, una macchina perfetta, senza segni, lividi, nemmeno una vecchia cicatrice, un corpo che non è soggetto al potere degli altri, che non si indebolisce quando i suoi amici si rafforzano e che non cede sotto il peso abnorme di una storia incredibile che è dieci, cento, mille volte più grande di lui. Ha sangue, cellule, fibre, capelli e peli, strati di epidermide e organi in armonia, una rete di neuroni così fitta e viva che a volte quasi riesce a sentire le scariche elettriche che corrono sotto la sua pelle.  
È tutto ben costruito ed è tutto dove dovrebbe essere, ma è una pagina completamente bianca. Non si stupirebbe di scoprire di puzzare di nuovo, come un libro fresco di stampa o come un mobile appena strappato via dagli imballaggi.  
Nonostante abbia la sua collana perfetta di ricordi, il suo corpo non ha registrato niente. Non riesce a ricreare artificialmente la sensazione delle mani di Axel su di lui, non - non sa com'è, non lo sa più. Gli manca, gli manca da morire, e lo vuole immediatamente, vuole che Axel torni oggi, non domani, non fra una settimana, non quando avrà trovato la loro stupida casa o avrà rimesso apposto i loro amici, vuole che venga adesso e lo tocchi, lo baci, lo scopi come faceva una volta, vuole che torni per rimettere le batterie al suo posto. Roxas si sente scarico, come un giocattolo che ha fatto baccano per troppo tempo e troppo a lungo, ha gridato un sacco per venire fuori di lì, fuori da Sora, ha accettato compromessi e ha aspettato, ma ora che il mondo lo ha sputato fuori è semplicemente rimasto senza forze. Le mani gli prudono perché il suo corpo vuole la guerra, vuole scatenare la rabbia, la noia e la frustrazione, ma la sua testa è persino troppo stanca per assecondarla.  
Non ha pace. È convinto che un pezzetto di quella pace ce l'abbia Axel. Gliela deve, subito, se non perché lo ama, e non lo ama, almeno perché gli ha salvato la vita da Xemnas.  
"Sta facendo quello che è giusto" gli dice Naminé, probabilmente solo per trattenerlo, perché Roxas è già balzato a sedersi e si è messo a cercare le scarpe sotto il letto. Roxas non le risponde perché, sì, lo sa, non è mica stupido. Hanno tutti i loro errori a cui fare ammenda, anche Axel. Ma sarebbe potuto partire per fare ammenda più tardi, dopo aver avuto un momento per loro, loro due soli, dopo avergli chiesto scusa e essersela fatta chiedere, dopo, magari, aver scopato almeno una volta.  
Il mondo non ha fretta, ma Roxas sì. Quando è solo e nel silenzio può quasi sentire che qualcosa sotto la sua pelle vibra, e non è sempre una sensazione piacevole, anzi, non lo è mai, è come se uno sciame di api lo stesse scorticando dall'interno grattandogli contro i loro minuscoli pungiglioni. Lo innervosisce, si sente come un leone allo zoo, ha perso il conto delle volte che ha dovuto ingoiare i ruggiti e ha sbattuto il muso contro le sbarre.  
"Ha cercato te per primo" continua Naminé, ora con un'urgenza in più, come se il tempo a sua disposizione stesse per scadere, e lui rivede in quell'impellenza il fantasma sbiadito di quella ragazzina che gli ha biascicato sei condannato mentre erano entrambi seduti intorno ad un tavolo bianco nella villa di Twilight Town, "ma ci sono altre persone legate a lui."  
Roxas questo non vuole proprio sentirlo. Ficca un piede in una delle scarpe con rabbia e comincia ad allacciarsela. "Allora lo aiuto" sbotta, ma in realtà vuole solo trovarlo, prima, e vuole che il resto delle cose venga da sé. Probabilmente non lo aiuterà mai, non arriverà a quel punto: finiranno per litigare, perché è tutto ciò che sono riusciti a fare prima che lui decidesse di andarsene dall'Organizzazione e si facesse catturare da DiZ e perché, sostanzialmente, Roxas non è ancora cambiato da allora. Le ricorda tutte le volte in cui Axel gli ha detto di smettere di fare il bambino, e tutte quelle in cui lui rispondeva col broncio, incazzato, e sbatteva il keyblade di Sora per terra, compresa quella che ha addirittura pianto e il keyblade ha cercato di tirarglielo in faccia.  
Fa il bambino, e allora? Vuole solo le sue maledette attenzioni.  
Da quando è tornato, lui e Axel si sono scambiati due sorrisi e quattro parole prima di separarsi di nuovo, e non può fare a meno di pensare quanto sia assurdo visto il caos che hanno fatto per tornare insieme. Roxas è a pezzi e Axel è in giro per i mondi a incollare quelli degli altri. Lo odia, ma lo odia così forte che vorrebbe mordergli le labbra fino a farlo sanguinare mentre fanno l'amore.  
Naminé gli sorride e getta la spugna. Non lo può trattenere, niente ha mai potuto davvero trattenere Roxas, ma qualcuno bussa alla porta della loro stanza prima che possa infilarsi l'altra scarpa. Lei dice un avanti timido e scioccamente si abbassa la gonna che si è sollevata fin sopra le mutandine stando sdraiata. Le uniche persone con cui non ha pudore sono Roxas e Xion e, forse, pensa lui, lo sarebbe anche Sora se solo fosse lì. Loro quattro hanno qualcosa di speciale, ma è molto più di uno stupido legame, è qualcosa che va persino oltre il corpo, e per questo non riescono a vergognarsene. Perciò, con quel pensiero un po' stupido e infantile, Roxas è geloso di loro, e odia Riku. In un modo diverso, li ha o li ha avuti tutti e tre, ed è come se avesse anche lui, ancora una volta.  
La porta della loro stanza si apre e Ventus compare sull'uscio con un sorriso.  
"Ehi, Terra e Lea sono appena tornati, mi chiedevo se voleste venire a salutare!" Lo dice guardando entrambi, ma il suo sguardo indugia un istante in più su di lui. Lo fa ancora tutto sommato, mettersi a fissarlo come se ancora non credesse ai suoi occhi, e anche se pensa di essere discreto, addirittura sopportabile, non lo è.  
Roxas pianta con forza il piede con la scarpa sul pavimento e ricambia con astio. È crudele, ma si sente strappare via il cuore, di nuovo. Stringe i pugni sul bordo del letto e deve davvero far ricorso al briciolo di calma che gli rimane per non mettersi a gridare che Axel non si chiama Lea. La laringe gli si annoda come si annodano le lenzuola ai piedi del suo letto durante la notte, poi chiude le palpebre.  
Naminé scende dal letto e gli prende la mano.  
"Andiamo."  
Roxas si toglie la scarpa piuttosto che indossare l'altra. Gli sembra più veloce e più comodo.

Non si era accorto che il tempo si è come capovolto e che una truppa di nuvoloni plumbei ha coperto il cielo su Land of Departure. È la prima cosa che vede quando supera l'uscio della porta e si ferma sui gradini a guardare la Gummiship del Re che svetta con quei suoi colori assurdi nel mezzo del giardino.  
Axel sta coccolando Xion che gli si è arrampicata addosso come una scimmia, piena di farina, e Roxas, suo malgrado, si sente sciogliere e addirittura gli occhi iniziano a pizzicargli. È un cretino, vorrebbe da morire stare lì con loro, ma, sì, è un cretino, o forse è solo troppo ferito per lasciarsi andare, come una bestia caduta in una trappola e salvatasi per un pelo che ora ha smesso di mangiare dalle mani degli umani.  
Naminé è una macchia di colori stemperati in mezzo a loro, si gira brevemente per chiamarlo con lo sguardo, ma non insiste. Axel mette Xion giù e lei si lascia congedare con una carezza impacciata fra i capelli, le maniche a sbuffo del suo vestitino che fanno i capricci e si piegano mentre si lancia per salutare con discrezione Terra.  
Roxas incrocia le braccia al petto, abbassa un po' il mento e Axel gli fa un sorriso bellissimo, poi apre le braccia giusto il necessario per lanciargli il messaggio, ma non abbastanza per attirare l'attenzione degli altri.  
Non hanno ancora perso la vecchia abitudine di nascondersi, tutto sommato.  
Roxas si morde il labbro inferiore e esita, ma le sue gambe sanno già alla perfezione cosa fare e quindi stanno lì, tese come tronchi, pronte a scattare, le ginocchia che si stringono e le punte dei piedi che spingono contro il marmo freddo dei gradini come per slanciarsi. Axel piega la testa di lato e non smette di sorridergli e Roxas fa un po' fatica a resistergli ancora. Scende di un gradino, poi un altro, ma quando è a metà giardino, i piedi nudi nell'erba ancora un po' calda per quanto calore ha assorbito la terra durante il giorno, si blocca.  
Dalla plancia della gummiship scende Saïx; in mezzo a tutto quel rosso, quei colori vividi come fossero appartenuti a un disegno di Naminé, il blu cobalto dei suoi capelli Roxas lo avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille. Ma se non bastassero i capelli, c'è tutto il resto della sua sgradevole persona a confermargli che è proprio lui, e non basta che si sia cambiato gli abiti per farglielo odiare meno.  
Non deve nemmeno sforzarsi di far vedere quanto è sorpreso, perché non lo è affatto. Ha sempre saputo perfettamente che Axel è andato a cercare lui. Roxas ha solo sperato con tutto se stesso che non lo trovasse, ma alla fine nemmeno desiderare il male gli è bastato. Ha smesso di chiedersi perché ha bisogno del dolore degli altri per completarsi: è così e non sa più se può guarire.  
Si gira e scappa dentro, come morso da un serpente che lo rincorre strisciando per i corridoi fino alla sua stanza.

Gli sembra arrivato il momento. Non ha molto da perdere e non ha nulla che lo trattenga. Non ha un piano e non ha risorse, ma si arrangerà. Persino tentare di lasciare Land of Departure senza una gummiship, e ora anche senza corridoi oscuri, è una sciocchezza, ma troverà il modo, a costo di camminare e camminare finché i piedi non gli si sbucceranno o la terra cesserà d'esistere per precipitare verso il basso come una cascata. Non ha mai visto i confini di un mondo, ma li immagina come quelli dei suoi ricordi quando Naminé glieli ha portati via pezzo per pezzo, in disordine, sbiaditi come una figura nella nebbia, segmenti così slavati da poter a malapena distinguere le chiazze di colore più forti.  
Ha galleggiato in un oblio fitto e senza pavimento mentre DiZ gli faceva scucire dalla memoria pezzo dopo pezzo, e ora si chiede se gli capiterà la stessa cosa quando toccherà la fine di Land of Departure.  
Si passa il dorso della mano sotto il naso mentre si sistema una scarpa, e in quel momento qualcuno già bussa alla porta. Non vuole sapere. Si alza in piedi scattando e si guarda intorno con rabbia, cercando con gli occhi qualsiasi cosa in quella stanza che gli appartiene e che può portare via, ma si rende conto ben presto di essere un cane in un pollaio, qualcuno che è finito lì per una mera coincidenza e che non è parte di quel posto tanto quanto quel posto non è parte di lui. Persino i vestiti che indossa non sono i suoi e se non gli fossero necessari se li strapperebbe di dosso in questo momento stesso.  
Non c'è una singola cosa che possa trattenerlo lì. Apre la porta e pagherebbe per non vedere i contorni della figura di Axel con l'angolo dell'occhio destro, ma li vede, i suoi bordi che cozzano coi colori del castello e quasi si picchiano come se qualcosa stesse cercando di rigettarlo.  
Gli passa addosso, la spalla che colpisce il suo petto in una collisione che fa un tonfo sordo, e quando strizza gli occhi e si mette a correre lungo il corridoio per scappare sente come la sua pelle inizia a pulsare dove l'ha toccato, così forte e così dolorosamente che solo sforzandosi riesce a reprimere l'urgenza di toccarsi per guarirsi da solo.  
Probabilmente Axel lo sta chiamando, ma non riesce a sentirlo per quanto forte il sangue gli pompa nelle orecchie. È come se stesse correndo da ore, come se il corridoio fosse infinito e il tappeto continuasse a trascinarlo indietro mentre lui cerca disperatamente di andare avanti. Si sente così vulnerabile che il metallo di Oblivion inizia a pizzicargli le dita e il palmo della mano, così vivido che gli sembra di star stringendo un pezzo di ghiaccio. È lo stupido istinto di Riku, quello di far correre la mano sull'elsa prima ancora di sbirciare il pericolo, e Roxas lo odia così tanto che alla fine gli cede tutto lo spazio di cui ha bisogno, lo fa comparire per girarsi indietro e scaraventarlo a terra. Oathkeeper gli solletica l'altra mano, delicato come Kairi, come il bacio di una mamma (ma cos'è?) che corre a rassicurarlo prima della battaglia. Lo rifiuta e anche l'altro keyblade scompare dopo aver tuonato sul pavimento nei vari rintocchi del metallo contro le mattonelle.  
Stringe i pugni e per un attimo rimane incerto nel non sentire la pelle dei guanti stridere come un violino stonato. Il peso della tunica dell'organizzazione addosso trascende il reale, ed è davvero convinto di indossarla di nuovo, ma gli basta sbattere le palpebre per rendersi conto che è tutto finto, che lui e Axel non sono a The World That Never Was, che non stanno litigando per l'ennesima volta per Sora e che lui non sta per scappare da quella fottuta prigione per cercarlo.  
Axel lo chiama ancora (ancora?) e Roxas gira la testa, ferito, i suoi keyblade che di nuovo, prepotenti, tornano a bussare per attaccare. Il cuore gli martella con violenza contro lo sterno ed ogni singolo capillare del suo nuovo corpo sta vibrando come la vela di una nave in mezzo ad una tempesta.  
"Roxas, va tutto bene adesso" gli dice e lui è costretto a guardargli le labbra, la bocca, per catturare il suono della sua voce e conservarlo da qualche parte che è molto vicina a dove conserva i ricordi dei primi giorni nell'Organizzazione, quelli di quand'era tutto ancora appena sopportabile e a tratti bello.  
Sente una guancia bagnata ed è costretto a scagliarsi addosso a lui con i keyblade sguainati per colpirlo. Axel gli para il primo fendente con il proprio keyblade, un guizzo di fuoco che fa scottare il metallo e scintillare la patina dei loro occhi, e con la mano blocca l'elsa del secondo, ma Roxas gli ringhia addosso e lo disarma con Oblivion, gli aggancia un piede con il suo e lo sbatte a terra, mentre prepara un affondo animalesco con Oathkeeper. Ma non ce la fa, ovviamente, a colpirlo.  
Il keyblade di Axel sta ancora vibrando sul pavimento quando Roxas gli si accascia addosso, esausto, e inizia a singhiozzare contro la mezzaluna fra le ossa sporgenti delle sue clavicole, reggendosi a stento su Oathkeeper come fosse un bastone. Axel non dice assolutamente niente, gli soffia fra i capelli un "va tutto bene", gli accarezza la nuca e dopo qualche istante semplicemente lo prende al volo quando Roxas, come una bestia arrendevole che ha visto giorni migliori, lascia svanire i keyblade e atterra definitivamente su di lui.  
La pelle del suo soprabito si piega e geme quando stringe le braccia per circondarlo, per raccoglierlo tutto e stringerselo contro. Roxas gli si aggrappa alle spalle e la fa stridere ancora di più torturandola con i polpastrelli e con le unghie, mentre affonda il naso contro il suo collo e ricomincia a respirare, sconfitto.  
Non ha modo di spiegare cosa sente in questo momento. All'improvviso è dove sarebbe sempre voluto essere, ma gli fa ancora così freddo sulla pelle che teme di aver perso per sempre la certezza di poter addormentarsi sulla spalla di Axel senza tremare.  
Tira su col naso mentre lui gli dice "sono qui", "ho fatto prima che potevo", "non ho smesso di pensarti per un istante" e tutte quelle cose sciocche e francamente stucchevoli che pensa che voglia sentirsi dire, come se fosse Naminé o una stupida Kairi che attende Sora su un'isola per un anno intero.  
Vorrebbe metterlo a tacere ma allo stesso tempo no, vuole sapere cos'altro può dire, fino a dove può arrivare, se tutti quei "sì" diventeranno un "ma". E soprattutto non vuole che smetta di dirgli quanto è importante, dopotutto, perché ogni singola sillaba sta facendo qualcosa dentro di lui, sta ristorando il suo cuore come niente ha mai fatto prima di allora.  
La stretta sfrenata sui suoi vestiti si trasforma lentamente in un abbraccio. Accomoda la guancia sinistra contro la sua, gli cinge il collo con le braccia e comincia a farsi cullare dal modo in cui gli accarezza la nuca e la parte bassa della schiena con un ritmo tutto suo.  
Dopo un po' Axel ride contro la conchiglia del suo orecchio, cerca il suo occhio destro con un pollice per asciugarglielo dalle lacrime che si sono aggrappate alle ciglia come frutti troppo maturi ad i rami di un albero. "Hai fatto il bravo?" gli chiede, forse troppo presto perché Roxas possa accettare che siano già a quella fase in cui rideranno di loro stessi e di quanto sono stupidi; infatti spinge la testa contro la mano con cui lo sta accarezzando, la scaccia come un gatto riottoso che vuole morderlo, poi fa in modo di respingerlo con forza quando fa leva contro di lui per scostarsi.  
"Sei andato a prenderlo."  
"Non è stato facile come potresti credere."  
"Perché? Voleva un altro po' di dramma?"  
"Senti chi parla", ma Axel sa subito di aver detto una cazzata e che sta per essere colpito, quindi lo incarcera fra le gambe prima che possa alzarsi e gli spinge prepotentemente la testa contro la sua. Roxas perde il fiato quando sente quello di Axel contro le sue labbra, e nel giro di un istante entrambi realizzano che hanno aspettato mesi per quel momento. Lo avevano sottovalutato così tanto, forse, che adesso stanno tremando entrambi.  
Axel gli passa l'indice sul labbro inferiore per sigillare il suo respiro e Roxas vi preme contro quel bocciolo umido in un bacio senza senso. Il suo corpo freme in tutti i punti in cui lo sta toccando in modo così vorace e così stretto che quasi non riuscirebbe a capire il confine dell'uno e dell'altro, se solo il soprabito dell'Organizzazione non fosse nero come pece liquida e i suoi abiti ridicolmente colorati. Nonostante ciò, paradossalmente, può sentire il calore che brulica sotto la pelle di Axel, la stessa intensità e la stessa nostalgia che stanno muovendo lui per spingerlo più in profondità nella sua massa.  
Axel potrebbe aprire le braccia e risucchiarlo, se volesse. Roxas è totalmente annientato dal suo bisogno di lui che potrebbe farsi inglobare come un sasso lanciato sulla superficie incolore di un lago.  
Cercano di baciarsi, ma in un modo pietosamente imbarazzante non trovano la coordinazione e finiscono solo per far cozzare i loro nasi mentre si rincorrono freneticamente da una parte all'altra. Axel gli ride contro, gli accarezza l'orecchio e gli tiene la testa ferma, poi comincia a leccargli le labbra, lento come se stesse decidendo se il suo sapore gli piace o no e se vale la pena continuare. Roxas socchiude gli occhi, li lascia aperti quel poco che basta per guardare i suoi oltre il ventaglio fittissimo delle ciglia e gli appoggia un pugno chiuso all'altezza del cuore.  
Tutto d'un tratto gli sembra di capire perché Naminé e Xion non sono riuscite a mostrargli come si sta al mondo: non tocca a loro. In fondo, ha aspettato Axel per tutto questo tempo per un motivo, sa che tutto quello che non riesce a mandare giù, i ricordi brutti, gli abusi, l'annullamento di ogni piccola ambizione che ha collezionato nelle poche ore che ha vissuto, spettano a lui e che è suo dovere prendersele, perché nessuno mai si fiderebbe di Axel come invece Roxas ha fatto, e questa fiducia cieca da cucciolo abbandonato, questo sentimento così grande e esasperato con cui si è aggrappato a lui, possono essere ripagati solo con una vita di pazienza.  
Roxas crede di essere egoista, ma non sarà mai egoista quanto Axel; per questo, pensa, può tirarlo nella sua direzione e fargli estinguere il suo debito.  
Si prende la sua bocca con la stessa rabbia che ha nutrito nei suoi confronti per quei pochi giorni precedenti o, forse, per tutta la vita, ancora non lo ha capito. Tutto ciò che gli basta tenere bene a mente da adesso in poi è che non vuole più essere arrabbiato con lui, non vuole mai più, e gli sembra abbastanza importante per il momento, gli sembra un valido punto di vista, un'interessante posizione da considerare mentre lo spinge giù contro il pavimento e scala le sue cosce per sederglisi sul bacino. Gli è mancato tantissimo potersi sedere su una macchina di muscoli guizzanti, su della carne viva, e nel momento in cui i pantaloni di Axel sdrucciolano nello sfregamento Roxas gli mugola nella bocca, gli scivola contro per illustrargli com'è che, esattamente, vuole che estingua il debito.  
Axel gli afferra le cosce e fa uno scatto di reni per sollevarsi e accarezzargli la lingua con la sua, i suoi ansiti che si arrochiscono man mano che il tempo passa e che sostituiscono una cantilena di "sono tornato" e "va tutto bene" che Roxas non vuole sentire. Non gli serve nient'altro dal momento in cui il suo corpo sta registrando ogni singolo climax come se fosse la prima volta; può sentire perfettamente il modo in cui assorbe le oscillazioni e le memorizza, quello in cui cerca di replicare, come un bravo scolaro, tutto ciò che gli sembrava di ricordare ma che non era certo di conservare ancora.  
Non ha nessun problema nello scoprire che Axel sa ancora perfettamente come muoverlo per fargli fare quello che vuole: gli preme una mano alla base della colonna vertebrale per fargli inarcare la schiena e lo fa strisciare più giù, in modo che i loro sessi si incontrino e frizionino. È da far girare la testa.  
Si avviluppano l'uno sull'altro come una catena che si incastra nei suoi stelli anelli e diventa un nodo di metallo, e solo in quel momento Roxas sente lo sfarfallio delle fiamme del keyblade di Axel che si ritira, come se fosse rimasto lì per tutto il tempo a scaldarli o come se lui, semplicemente, avesse tenuto ancora la guardia troppo alta fino ad un istante prima di sfregargli contro il suo cazzo, costretto lì così e trattenuto da una prigione di latex che in poco tempo diventa una fornace.  
Roxas cerca di mordergli le labbra, ma Axel si ritrae in quel momento per sospirare, roco, e per spingergli con più forza la mano alla base della schiena e concentrare tutta la forza nei polpacci, in modo da accompagnare il moto scoordinato e frenetico con cui si stanno scopando, ancora completamente vestiti.  
Le loro erezioni si percorrono, si corrono dietro e si accavallano quando spingono particolarmente forte, e nonostante i jeans sdruciti di Roxas e i pantaloni rigidi di Axel riescono persino a sentirsi scavare l'uno contro l'altro quando si cercano con l'inclinazione giusta, come se volessero bucare la stoffa e raggiungere la pelle, ora che sono tutti e due caldi come fuoco e che non hanno modo per tornare indietro o per fermarsi.  
Axel gli abbassa la zip della felpa, si spacca praticamente due o tre vertebre per baciargli il collo e mordergli il lembo di pelle morbida e sensibile fra il mento e il pomo d'Adamo, mentre con una mano percorre gli incavi del suo corpo spigoloso, snello, il disegno appuntito e irregolare che le ossa disegnano sotto la pelle come fosse un mosaico in cui infilare le tessere. Roxas gli prende i capelli fra le dita, dondola sulla sua erezione e si spinge contro la sua testa, cerca la sua bocca con qualsiasi punto del suo corpo gli stia toccando come se gli potesse respirare attraverso, e per la prima volta geme quando Axel gli calca il pollice su un capezzolo, il latex dei guanti che fa un'appagante frizione e strofina; la sensazione si fa immediatamente così nitida che ora può contare quante volte gliel'ha già fatto, quante volte lo ha ripagato con lo sfregamento della pelle del soprabito, così liscia e viscosa da poter affogarci dentro.  
Nel momento in cui la sua voce si modula in quel gemito con delle frequenze che non credeva di poter toccare di nuovo, un lamento a metà fra un sospiro strozzato e la discesa ripida di un picco altissimo, gli vengono immediatamente restituiti due o tre pezzi, una corda intrecciata e solida di ricordi che vanno ad incastrarsi al posto giusto e ripristinano un flusso che aveva faticato a ricostruirsi.  
Ora capisce cosa ha cercato di dirgli Naminé: è vero che si è lasciato toccare dagli altri con la ritrosia di una animale selvatico e che non ha mai cercato il contatto fisico con loro nemmeno per sbaglio. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, tutto ciò di cui ha ancora adesso un bisogno disperato, è che sia Axel a restituirgli tutti e cinque i sensi e che si prenda cura in particolar modo di come il suo corpo tocca e interagisce col resto del mondo, di come avverte il caldo afoso della sua erezione fra le gambe, di come il latex appiccicoso di sudore gli si incolla addosso come una seconda pelle.  
Tutte le sue frustrazioni e tutto il suo disagio convergono adesso in Axel come l'occhio di un ciclone, tutte le notti passate a guardare l'alba e le mattine a cercare uno stimolo o una scusa che lo trattenesse lì. Viene tutto trascinato dalle correnti, si disfa e si riduce in minuscole schegge che lo graffiano, gli squarciano la pelle e lo feriscono finché non verrà una e una persona soltanto a guarirlo.  
Roxas combatterebbe fino al sangue per Xion, rinuncerebbe a qualsiasi cosa per Naminé e morirebbe per Sora, il punto zero, la genesi serena di ogni cosa, ma nessuno è tanto forte da spezzare le sue catene quanto lo è Axel, nessuno sa baciare le ferite come fa lui e nessuno è mai stato un anello tanto saldo nella collana dei suoi ricordi.  
Persino Saïx si riduce ad una manciata di briciole mentre si spingono l'uno contro l'altro e cercano il modo più giusto per incastrarsi. Non gli importa quante volte Axel andrà a prenderlo: gli importa che torni sempre indietro da lui, che chiami il suo nome e che lo guarisca.  
Riceve un ringhio contro la gola quando frappone la sua mano fra le loro erezioni e percorre i contorni del cazzo di Axel sotto il latex, accarezzandolo e cercando con le dita. È così pieno di sé con il calco di quell'erezione enorme nel palmo che sospira, adorante, e Axel gli lascia fare tutto che vuole mentre percorre con la lingua la linea spigolosa del suo collo. Roxas ricomincia a muoversi, questa volta con la sua mano in mezzo, e si gode il piacere delle proprie nocche contro il sesso. Axel gli cerca la bocca e si baciano di nuovo, scoordinati, con degli schiocchi bagnati e dei mugolii soffocati, e lui non rimane per niente scontento quando smette di accarezzargli il torace per afferrargli il sedere con forza, per premere i suoi palmi enormi e caldi contro le sue natiche e affondarvi dentro con le dita fino quasi a bucargli i jeans.  
Roxas gli allaccia entrambe le braccia al collo, gli stringe con più forza le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi e con un gemito, un piagnucolio che vibra dietro i denti, gli dice che è pronto. Sono tutti e due durissimi e sarebbe stato difficile non capirlo, comunque. Axel cerca la sua fessura da sopra i vestiti con una mano e gli sbottona i pantaloni con l'altra, svelto, e gli spinge la lingua in gola così profondamente che Roxas non può non ritrarsi e poi staccarsi con uno scoccata madida di saliva, ansante.  
Axel si porta la mano destra alle labbra e morde l'estremità di una delle dita del guanto, comincia a tirarlo per sfilarselo, guardandolo fisso negli occhi come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, forse "girati, alza il sedere, piega le ginocchia e fatti fottere", ma rimane in silenzio anche quando la sua mano nuda va a infilarsi fra i suoi capelli e li accarezza con una precisione quasi chirurgica, come se nemmeno ricordasse come sono fatti, quanto sono soffici contro la pelle. Lo vede sospirare d'adorazione e il cuore gli si stringe in una morsa che è diversa dalle altre. Si raggiungono per un bacio piccolo, breve e semplice, prima che Axel lo afferri per i fianchi e lo faccia sdraiare sul pavimento a pancia in sotto, mettendoglisi sopra.  
Roxas si abbassa i pantaloni, ancheggia, striscia come una serpe sul selciato e con un po' di difficoltà riesce anche a liberare le mutande dal suo sesso già eretto e a offrirsi senza nemmeno uno straccio di stoffa che lo divida dall'aria secca di Land of Departure. Sono per terra in mezzo al corridoio, eppure non riesce a concepire anche solo un'eventualità che riuscirà a staccarlo da quelle mattonelle prima che Axel gli abbia dato tutto quello che gli vuole dare.  
Allunga il collo e gira il viso quel tanto che basta per farsi baciare, mentre una delle sue mani gli afferra l'erezione e lo massaggia, facendolo mugolare chiassosamente fra le loro labbra. Lo sente percorrere la sua lunghezza, sfiorandola prima con i polpastrelli per poi prenderlo con decisione, tirargli la pelle sensibile del prepuzio e inumidirsi il palmo con il suo glande già fradicio. Roxas comincia a scopargli il pugno prima ancora di rendersene conto, con l'autonomia mentale di un pupazzo a cui tirano i freneticamente i fili, e Axel lo accontenta, si abbassa per baciargli la nuca sudata come ad un animaletto un po' irrequieto, gli annusa i capelli e si sbottona i propri, di pantaloni, per tirare fuori la sua erezione e premergliela sulle natiche attraverso la stoffa sottile delle mutande.  
Dimenandosi come una biscia fra il suo pugno e il calco della sua erezione, Roxas gli porge di nuovo le labbra, cerca con avidità la sua bocca, vorrebbe girarsi per toccarlo, per sentire quanto è grande e quanto può diventare duro nella sua mano, per passare la lingua sui rilievi sensibili delle vene e per succhiarlo come faceva una volta, ma basta che Axel tiri fuori solo la punta dal velo fine dell'intimo e gliela prema contro l'apertura per fargli cambiare idea, per convincersi che per niente al mondo vuole fermarlo adesso che gli sta letteralmente stampando la forma del suo cazzo contro.  
Inizia a gorgogliare per l'aspettativa, per il piacere stordente che lo sta rendendo qualcosa di molto simile ad un mucchietto di muscoli, sensazioni e gemiti senza una vera volontà se non quella di essere scopato. Sente così caldo che non si stupirebbe se cominciasse a borbottare come un pentolino da tè sul fuoco, se solo non fosse così ridicolmente eccitato.  
Si divincola dai baci sul collo di Axel per spingergli il sedere contro l'erezione, un istante dopo ritorna ad affondare nel suo pugno e quello esattamente successivo gli si spinge di nuovo contro, smanioso.  
Axel gli soffia una risata contro la conchiglia dell'orecchio, e Roxas davvero non riesce ad essere arrabbiato con lui per l'umiliazione, non in questo momento almeno, quindi si limita a mordersi il labbro inferiore e ad accucciarsi con le braccia sul pavimento, i capezzoli che sfiorano le mattonelle gelide. Se lo ricorderà dopo, quando avranno finito e sarà completamente appagato, ma Axel smonta tutte le sue fantasie sussurrandogli, roco, contro una tempia "calma, tigre".  
Roxas piagnucola, inarca le punte dei piedi nelle scarpe, gli si struscia contro per imprimersi su di lui, sui suoi vestiti, per lasciare la conca viva del suo corpo nel suo. Axel si arcua così bene sulla sua schiena; anche se la differenza d'altezza che li divide è un abisso, è una culla praticamente perfetta, sa benissimo come piegarsi per inglobarlo come se fosse il suo nucleo, un elettrone imbizzarrito che fa i capricci e sfrega talmente forte che la carica elettrostatica va per forza sfogata da qualche parte.  
Deglutisce con forza quando Axel gli aderisce completamente e inizia a mimare l'atto di scoparlo, premendogli l'erezione in tutta la sua lunghezza fra le due natiche, sprimacciandole come cuscini e spingendole l'una contro l'altra per aumentare la frizione del suo cazzo nel mezzo. Roxas sistema meglio le ginocchia sotto la pancia, si asciuga la saliva che gli è colata da un angolo delle labbra e inizia a mugugnare, totalmente sconnesso, colpito ritmicamente dalle spinte che si fanno sempre più incalzanti, più impetuose.  
Pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscito a soffocare nemmeno per un istante la rabbia, il rimorso spietato per il passato, ma è come se Axel fosse stato in grado di colpire tutti i suoi punti nevralgici contemporaneamente e di sciogliere la tensione ferina che lo ha montato per giorni, e ora che sono così vicini, quasi l'uno dentro l'altro, come un giocattolo e le sue batterie, vorrebbe essere una cosa sola con lui per sempre, per non doversi mai più sentire uno stupido bambino egoista.  
Lo chiama una, due, tre volte, è così in adorazione che non se ne vergogna nemmeno, anche se le ginocchia hanno ormai urtato tanto contro il pavimento che saranno violacee e se la testa comincia a girargli per l'aspettativa di quello che potrebbe ricevere e la consapevolezza di quello che gli manca.  
Quando si ribella con un gemito un po' più roco, una specie di insulto misto ad una moina, Axel lo bacia fra le scapole da sopra la felpa e ricomincia a masturbarlo, deciso, pompandolo con forza e seguendo il ritmo delle sue spinte. Roxas si inarca meglio, gli offre tutto, tutto, si morde il dorso di una mano e lo richiama, sperduto, non riesce nemmeno a trovare doloroso lo sfregamento animalesco del cazzo di Axel contro la sua pelle così tesa e sensibile, ma è fottutamente eccitato da come i suoi testicoli gli sbattono contro e dai rumori fradici che cavalcano di riflesso i loro gemiti e gli arrivano fino alla conchiglia dell'orecchio, dove vengono catturati e amplificati per cento. È bellissimo.  
È bellissimo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, è bellissimo. Tre giorni, tre, pollice, indice e medio che non vedeva Axel e il premio è questo. Lo vuole dentro così tanto che non può fare a meno di fare i capricci fra un gemito e l'altro, di stirarsi come un gattino esausto e di chiamarlo con prepotenza, ma allo stesso tempo pensa che è così bello anche così che non vuole interromperlo, perché è stupendo persino essere la sua bambola.  
Axel gli si china sull'orecchio e ricambia la litania, gli fa piovere addosso una serie di gemiti rochissimi, mugoli a metà fra parole vere e imprecazioni sconnesse, tutta una canzone di complimenti e di sei perfetto, mi sei mancato da morire, voglio venirti dentro a cui Roxas non sa rispondere in modo sensato, perché più gli parla così da vicino e più si sente venire, più si sente venire e più geme, e più geme e più Axel va veloce, forte, così tanto che quasi potrebbe scavargli la sua forma dentro e assicurarsi così un posto per sempre.  
Ma quel posto per sempre lo ha assicurato già. Roxas lo chiama di nuovo venendo copiosamente sul pavimento e Axel, col guanto di latex sporco di sperma, gli appoggia la mano contro la pancia per sentire il ritmo del suo respiro e per imprigionarlo meglio mentre gli scopa ancora le natiche, e poi sotto i testicoli, fra le cosce umide di sudore, e ancora su, sfregando la lunghezza contro la sua apertura tesa.  
Gli ci sono voluti giorni per arrivare lì, ma finalmente fanno la pace. Axel gli viene addosso, spinge la punta del cazzo contro quell'anello di muscoli roseo e stretto e lo sporca tutto del suo seme, come una sorta di augurio per il futuro che Roxas apprezza e accetta molto, molto volentieri. Alla fine gli crolla addosso, cingendogli la vita con le braccia, e lui lascia andare tutti i muscoli in tensione per sciogliersi, letteralmente, contro il pavimento gelido, e anche se è così sporco e fa schifo pensa che comunque gli ci vorranno ore per rialzarsi da lì. O, forse, può farlo subito con un piccolo incentivo.  
"Ci trasferiamo?" mugugna sconnesso contro il dorso della propria mano.  
Axel sta ancora respirando come un animale e cerca di non schiacciarlo con tutto il peso del suo corpo. "Anche subito."  
"Voglio un posto nostro" ansima in risposta, poi si imbroncia, "a-anche di Xion, ma soprattutto nostro. Voglio una nostra stanza da letto, come nell'Organizzazione."  
Axel gli sbuffa una risata, annuisce fra le sue scapole, Roxas sente ancora chiaramente i residui dei tremiti dell'orgasmo dal modo in cui vibra contro il suo corpo mentre ride, "non voglio andare a scuola" piagnucola, cercando lo spazio necessario per girarsi a pancia in su e guardarlo, e Axel glielo concede facendo leva su un braccio e ridendo persino più forte.  
Si guardano per qualche istante, esausti, e poi si scambiano un altro bacio breve e asciutto, a fior di labbra che, nonostante ciò, fa comunque tremare Roxas dalla testa ai piedi. Si rende conto solo in quel momento, mentre lo guarda come un folle guarderebbe un incantatore di serpenti, che ha una piccola macchia di farina sulla spalla destra. È una traccia di quando ha abbracciato Xion. La raccoglie col polpastrello dell'indice e se la fa sfaldare fra le dita, assorto, e Axel si china per lasciargli un altro bacio dolcissimo sulla fronte.  
"Sono venuto a prendere te, adesso" gli mormora contro le ciocche sudate di capelli.  
Roxas gli sorride e gli allaccia le braccia al collo. Axel gli ha restituito i pezzi, ma ora sta a lui montarli al posto giusto. Per adesso può smettere di contare, e l'idea di riempire un'esistenza intera di ricordi nuovi non gli fa più paura.


End file.
